The end with you
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: "I'm sorry, Saya. You may have been the first girl I have ever loved." Jin X Saya


**Author's Notes**: My own speculation of what would happen if Jin did managed to kill Saya. Noticed the "Code Geass" reference on the summary? XD

-

He ran.

There is something disturbing in this place. Sure, he once walked this same hallway in the past where he became now as "The Hero of Ikaruga", yet this place doesn't feel the same as before. This place now harbors a more threatening environment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, there is a voice telling him to turn back.

There's a chance he may not return…

Outside, his older brother Ragna is extremely pre-occupied with fighting Terumi,

"_Jin, I'll handle this bastard. You go and get over there to Saya. Now." _

"_But, nii-san… You cannot possibly handle him alone!"_

"_I don't care. I told you before: I'm the one who will create my own destiny. I don't give a damn what could possibly happen. Besides, she is waiting for you…"_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_You idiot! Listen to me for once…"_

_She is waiting for you…_

On top of that, Noel too, has got her hands full with Tsubaki,

"_Major, I want this fight with Tsubaki. Please, go to the Imperator!"_

"_You… Don't tell me what to do, you bi-!"_

"_Major please! Didn't you hear what Ragna said to you?"_

_She is waiting for you…_

Those words rang in Jin's head multiple times. Why him? Why should it be him who should face her?

He kept running, with his Nox Nyctores in hand, he can feel a great pulse of power – He must be close. He came across a large door, he touched the knob and noticed that it wasn't secured and he slowly pushed it open, the door emitting a creaking sound as it did. Inside, he was greeted by a bright flash of light, and then he saw a figure. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness as he touched the hilt of his Nox, ready to strike should any unpleasant situation happen. The light slowly diminished and he saw his reason for coming in this loathful place.

Long purplish hair, blood red eyes, a frame fully clothed in a black and white robe uniform with oversized sleeves almost covering her hands, and noticeable large golden crown-like trimmings on her head.

It is _her_…

He is face to face with the person who made his life a living hell.

The Imperator Librarius – Saya.

"I've been waiting." She said as she lifted her head, fully looking at him. "My dear brother."

"Saya. It is you…"

He returned his stance to normal, but kept his alertness. She moved close to him and she smiled.

He… Really hates it when she smiles.

"I've missed you. How have you been? It's been years." She said.

"Saya." He replied. "There's no need to be snide."

She moved a hand and began to caress his cheek. "Is it bad for me to know how my brother is doing?"

"Saya." He started. "You know why I'm here, do you?"

"Of course." She shuffled a few inches away from him. "You came to kill me. Is that right?"

In an impulse, Jin quickly unsheathed his Nox and pointed it towards her. Yukianesa's icy tip only inched away from her throat.

"Saya, I must put an end to you."

Saya ended up laughing afterwards, as if mocking at him for saying those words. A few moments and she pulled up one of her hands, a beautifully-decorated sword has taken form and planted to the ground emitting small cracks. She placed a hand on the sword's hilt and took it, also pointing it at Jin's throat.

"Jin-niisama, how typical of you, you're still cruel to me as ever."

He ignored those words, and he jumped away a few feet away from her.

He closed his eyes as he chanted. "I am the Cold Steel. The blade that will restore balance to this world!"

He took his battle stance.

"Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa activate!"

His Yukianesa now emitted a much more powerful aura as it continuously released icy cold air around the area.

Saya immediately did so as well, her robes flying as she did so.

"The Power of Order, huh? Interesting.,," She said. "I shall enjoy breaking your spirit, Jin-niisama."

And then, their blades clashed. Time seemed to stand still as they waged war with each other. Hours seemed like an eternity, and with one final blow, Yukianesa's blade was thrusted into Saya's abdomen.

Jin's Nox Nyctores finally tasted her blood.

"J-Jin-niisama." Was all she could say as she coughed up blood, and then falling into her beloved brother's arms.

He held her in a bridal-style manner as they looked at each other. He refused to pull away his blade from her. No, not now, atleast. For if he did so, she will be painfully greeted by death.

However, something had surprised him, and it's not for the fact that he had finally killed her – She is smiling towards him. Her eyes slowly returning to their normal lush-green color.

"I'm so happy, Jin-niisama."

He finally realized the inevitable – She wasn't herself before. She was possessed.

"J-Jin-niisama…"

She slowly pulled up one of her bloodied hands to touch his cheek, her fingers shuddering as she gently caressed it.

"I finally get to see you…" She began. It seems she is crying. "Dearest brother…"

He refused to say a word as he continued to held her close to him. This is the least he can do for her right now. He leaned his face to her and kissed the blood coming down close to her lips.

Her blood… It is bitter and sweet.

"Close your eyes now, Saya." He smiled at her. "It is all over now."

A happy smile formed on her face as her eyes slowly became heavy.

"Jin-niisama… Please, hold me…" She struggled on her breaths. "Hold me… Jin-niisama… Before… I disappear into the void…"

Without any hesitation, he gave in to her wish. He held her tightly to him and she did the same.

"Please… Don't let go…" She struggled again. "Hold me… Jin-niisama…"

_One more time, just one more time… I want to feel the warmth of my beloved brother… One last time…_

Her words striked him hard, and he tightened his grip on her. For once in his life, he is in doubt of his feelings towards his for her. It made him sick to his stomach. It is as if he felt completely lost to himself.

This is supposed to be a joke, right?

He had finally killed her. He had finally gotten her out of his life. Yet, what is this feeling of remorse?

And then, he felt Saya's hold on him slowly began to lighten. Her hands dropping to the ground. He released her and let her settle there peacefully. He sheathed his Nox as he leaned close to her.

"I'm sorry, Saya. You may have been the first girl I have ever loved."

With that, her body disappeared in a golden light.

_That's right, Saya. Your brother is cruel._

He turned down to look at his bloodied hands – The blood of the first girl who claimed his heart. His eyes formed tears and he silently cried.

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Just a few notes: most of the stuffs in this story are purely speculative, as I don't even know if Saya is possessed in CS or not, and I don't even know if she even uses a weapon in battle.

Aside from those, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot story. Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Until next time!


End file.
